GG
by Sk1b00t
Summary: This, is Berk. Berk is the best multiplayer game around and I just so happen to be one of the best players, or so I think. To prove my worth, I'm entering a contest to show who is the best Berk player in the world. We have some n00bs, and some legendary players, but my biggest concern is the player who goes by FrostLord88. Let's just hope I don't hurt him too bad.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in a dark room gets depressing real fast. You can't see anything, its super quiet, and no one is there to comfort you. My kind of dark room is different. I can see only the screen, I hear everything, and everyone's got my back. That's right,

I'm a gamer.

I spend countless hours in my room sitting in front of my monitor playing games that fill the gap in my heart. I can become a pirate, to a mage, to a normal human being who becomes a hero, in a matter of hours. I can talk to people around the world within a headset and a keyboard. In my dark room I only see light, but to others they see only darkness.

My father being a great, wealthy and strong man is ashamed of me. Before he used to walk down the hall and mutter under his breath 'useless' and 'weak'. I started to close and lock my door after hearing it so many times. I'm pretty sure he blames me for my mothers disappearance also. One night I overheard a fight that my parents were having. They never fought before, which concerned the five year old me. I sneaked down stairs to find them arguing about something. I didn't find out either because the very next day my mother was gone. My father didn't take it so well and has been like this ever since. Friend wise I have no friends, unless you count my friends online. Then I have my amazing cat Toothless, he keeps me company and keeps me sane enough.

Tonight is a very special night. Tonight is the starting day of "The Almighty" tournament. Whoever wins this is virtually claimed 'best player of all the land', or really just within the game. I've been working on my skills for weeks just for this moment. Reasoning is that the top three best players get to face off in _Hawaii_. Paid trip and everything so I can't turn this opportunity down. I already have three bags of Chex Mix and a whole two liter of Dr. Pepper at my side. I cleaned up my keyboard and my mouse along with dusting off my monitor. Even my dad went away on a business trip for two weeks. Nothing could stop me now

Or so I thought.

After starting the first couple of rounds, beating all the n00bs that crossed my path, I got a call from my friend Astrid. She comes all the way from Germany and is one of the best gamers I know.

"Hiccup! Fishlegs just got his ass handed to him by some snob from America!"

Fishlegs lives in France and is known in the gaming community as the walking calculator. He can calculate exactly how many hits from different moves and abilities will make the other person KO. Hearing this made me worry.

"What? How did this happen?"

"All that Fishlegs said was that this American was an Ice Mage and was level 67. He was at level 75 and he STILL got knocked out. Fishlegs wanted me to warn you about him and that to not underestimate him."

"Here let me just look at the bracket. What's his username?"

"FrostLord88."

Clicking on the bracket I scan over all the names. Already they crossed out Fishlegs and FrostLord88 is now ahead. Luckily he was on a different side than me since this is a Tri Bracket, but if we both succeed we will cross paths with each other.

"Well he is in a different bracket than me, so I shouldn't worry too much."

"Hiccup, I know you'll make it to the end which is why I'm supporting you. I have a feeling he will make it to the end as well, which is why I'm worried."

"I think everything will be fine. Who knows, maybe he will be a challenge and might actually hit me."

"Hiccup... Whatever you say. I got to go, I'm fighting again in a little bit. Promise me you won't die tonight?"

"I promise Astrid, now go kick some ass!"

"Will do! See ya dweeb!"

With a click I return back to my game. FrostLord88? What kind of ridiculous name is that? I mean mine is HorrendousHiccup72, but that's because I made my username years ago and I'm too lazy to change it. Maybe I should do some more research on him?

I type furiously onto Google his username and immediately I get results. First thing that pops up is a Twitch stream. Clicking it, I find that its the Almighty Tournament and he is in the middle of a fight. The chat was booming with people and the view count was increasing steadily. I first take notice that his level is now at 68, or in other words my level. His character was actually a female ice mage and his opponent was a male rouge demon slayer. Even though I showed up in the middle of the fight, it didn't last that long when FrostLord88 took down sLashEr192 with a flashy move. FrostLord88 was indeed impressive, but there is no way he will make it to the end with that fighting style. His moves are very spontaneous to the point I almost think he's mashing the buttons. None the less everyone is a worthy opponent until proven otherwise. With how the bracket is going though I don't think we'll ever fight in this tournament, but a little part in me wants that to change.

* * *

**This is just a prologue kind of thing... If you guys like it then I'll do more I guess. This is my first Hijack Fanfic and it has been a while since I've written anything so I'm kinda rusty ^_^' Any questions/comments about this fanfic or requests just ask on my Hijack blog hijackislife. **


	2. Chapter 2

The sun is shinning, the birds are chirping, and I am groaning at my sister Emma to be quiet and let me go back to sleep for once.

"Jaaaccckkk you have to get up and take me to school! I don't care if you stay home, but uncle Aster says that you have to take responsibility as a brother and-"

"Emma I get it... Just give me five minutes, okay?"

"Okay! I have a surprise waiting for you downstairs! Also Jack promise me you will get more sleep tonight? You look tired and on top of that I heard you screaming very 'inappropriate' words that auntie Tooth wouldn't like to hear."

"Ah shi- I mean shoot sorry. I'll just be quieter tonight."

Content with my answer, Emma saunters out and shuts the door behind her nicely. Rolling off the bed I grab some jeans off the floor trying to put them on as the search for a clean shirt becomes relentless. After smelling five shirts, I found the chosen one. Looking in my mirror I give myself a flirty smirk, which was quickly pulled away when I truly looked at myself.

Deathly pale skin, messed up white dyed hair, dull blue eyes, and dirty clothes to go along with it. No wonder people avoid me, they must think I'm dying. Still self conscious of my appearance, I grab my usual blue hoodie off my bed. At least this hoodie kinda hides the fact that I'm so thin and pale. Sure my diet consists of Cheetos and Coca Cola, but then shouldn't I be bigger? Grabbing my clean blue converse (that I never wear) I head downstairs to find Emma waiting by the door holding a little blue box.

"Here! You can't open the box until I'm in school or else! Now come on Jack! I'm going to be late! I can't miss the first day of fourth grade because of you!"

Looking down at the blue box, there is a little note saying 'Happy First Day of Senior Year Jack!' all in silver sharpie. Giving a smirk to my little sister I chuckle.

"Yeah yeah princess Emma, let me escort you to your demise."

* * *

"HEY MESSUP YOU FORGOT SOMETHING"

I turn around to one of the many names I was called to find my face plastered in mash potatoes. Hearing the whole room laugh at the event, I gather what's left of my lunch and run out of the cafeteria. Hearing Snotlout laughing was one of the things that made my blood boil, but having everyone laughing is a whole other story. Not letting any tears fall as I wipe away the disgusting contents on my face, I make my way to the library. It's safe there because most people don't go in unless they have to, which is a rare occurrence believe me.

Setting down my bag I take out my laptop opening up the Tri Bracket again. Astrid is still in the game which is a relief, but also this FrostLord88 is making their way too. Should I send him a dragon saying something? Looking at his profile he has an impressive display of trophy's and achievements. Endless amounts of badges and awards grace his page in an orderly fashion. Deeming him worthy of a message I quickly type up something that I quickly regret after I sent it.

"Stupid stuPID STUPID!"

"Hiccup are you alright?"

Looking up I find Ms. Vinka, an assistant teacher for the library.

"Oh you know, just peachy like usual. Making a fool out of myself is an everyday thing by now. You don't need to worry Ms. Vinka I'm just exaggerating... like usual..."

"Hiccup, you know you can always tell me your problems. I may not have the ability to help you, but I am willing to listen."

"Oh you know, just having the best first day of Junior year and its just... overwhelming you know? Especially when Snotlout keeps up with his antics and I can't even write a decent drag- I mean message without sounding creepy. I'm just ready to go home and sleep till Summer starts back up again..."

Ms. Vinka nods and starts to pat me on my head.

"Hiccup you are a very bright student with a very bright future. Don't let little things get in your way, in fact make them become your ally instead of your enemy."

With that, she walks back into the depths of the library. She tries to be mysterious, which is one of the things I like about her. She has been my favorite teacher since the day I ran in here crying sometime in the beginning of Freshman year. She helps me with my problems and I help her with which dress would be better for her. Weird relationship I know, but I'm anything but normal.

* * *

"COME ON THAT TOTALLY SHOULD'VE HIT"

Sure skipping the first day of Senior year sounds stupid, but I mean really I just have like two credits left and I'll be set. I have more important things to take care of and school just isn't my priority right now. I have a tournament to win and I need practice.

"JAMIE PULL YOUR SHIT TOGETHER."

"Jack can you please stop yelling? I thought you wanted to practice fighting, not screeching."

"I ACTUally need to stop yelling. Emma heard me last night..."

"Aw man and last night you were on a rampage. So, did she learn any new words?"

"I hope not- Hey wait a minute I forgot to check my dragons this morning."

"Yeah yeah go do that I'll just start up a quick fight with Sandy."

Clicking out of Skype, I tap on the dragon button bringing me to all my messages. 'I'M SUCH A BIG FAN' and 'HAVE MY BABIES' come up a lot ever since last night. I got a lot of attention I think because I took down two legendary players. Fishlegs0787 and DagurDerranged420. I even surprised myself when I took down Dagur because he just kept bashing at me, not stopping at anytime. He never blocked or countered my attacks which was his week point. He didn't even knock me out once because I kept hitting him with my projectile attacks. After that everyone just started to love me.

Finding nothing worth looking at, I click out of my dragons. Before I could start up a game a new dragon was sent to me. Clicking on my dragons again I stop dead in my tracks. The famous HorrendousHiccup72 just messaged me. HorrendousHiccup72 just messaged me. HORRENDOUSHICCUP72 JUST MESSAGED ME. Calling Jamie back I screech and wheeze. I can't believe my gaming idol just messaged me!

"Oh hey Jack I-"

"JAMIE HORRENDOUSHICCUP JUST MESSAGED ME AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO SEND HELP"

* * *

**I actually got the next chapter up at a really good time 0-0 I am open to ideas and will give credit to people who give me those ideas. Best way to contact me is through my Hijack tumblr hijackislife. Sooo yeah ( ._.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Walking down the school back entrance steps, I sigh loudly in self pity. After talking with Ms. Vinka I went to my next class and everything just got worse. When I got to my Calculus class I found a note at my usual seat saying "Potato Nose". When I sat down in Physics I quickly sat up finding a mixture of potatoes and glue all over my seat. Lastly just to make everything come together SO nicely, I found my locker vandalized with sharpie and of course, POTATOES. I now officially hate potatoes and my life.

I wait in my usual spot behind the school waiting for the coast to be cleared. Like I would want more potato attacks when I walk home. On the bright side once I get home its all smooth sailing. I'll have a chance to get farther in Berk and I'll have a chance to get ready for my dat-

WHOA WHOA WHOA this is the farthest thing from a date! Just a friendly meeting online, and that's it. I need to know what I'm up against and after this we could be good friends just like how Astrid and I are. Yep that's how it going to go... I hope.

After about an hour of sketching in my notebook I get up and start walking home. Good thing none of the kids know where I live because that would be mortifying. Not to mention my dad doesn't know that I'm bullied at school and our relationship as father and son is already in a tight spot. I have planned on just staying in my room for two more years and moving away for college whenever its possible. The least I could do for my dad is go to college especially with how much embarrassment I give him on a daily basis.

Hearing my cell phone go off in my pocket to the song "Make a Man Out Of You" from Mulan I knew immediately it was Astrid. Pulling out phone I answer in a high pitch squeal.

"What is it mayor? Is the town getting attacked by Mojo Jojo again?"

"Ha ha very funny Horrendous. Anyways listen Buttercup, because this is important. Fishlegs and I were talking with some other fellow gamers and we were planning on doing a meet up!"

"What? Are you serious? Where will it be and when?"

"We all agreed that America would be the best because most of us are curious to see how its like...that and we all know Americans are lazy so we decided to make it more convenient for them."

"Hey dad, can I get a plane ticket to America so I can hangout with my gamer friends that you think are all pedophiles? Yeah the chances of me going are really slim."

"Dude doesn't your dad go on business trips all the time? You spend all of your time in your room anyways like he's going to notice. Besides I think he'll be happy that you are finally hanging out with friends, right?"

"Right he's going to be so happy that his son bought a plane ticket to America to hang out with nerdy gamer friends that are all pedophiles without telling him a single thing."

"Yep that sounds just about right! Well we are all meeting up around American winter break which is sometime in the end of December. You better show up so I can finally punch you in person! I got to go Buttercup! See ya!"

With that Astrid hanged up. Great, now I have a meet up I have to worry about talking to my dad about. Could this day get any better?

* * *

"JACKSON WILLIAM OVERLAND GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF. Now tell little Jamie SLOWLY what is going on."

I couldn't contain my feels anymore. I was flailing my arms at Jamie trying to make coherent words, but I just couldn't do it. After taking some deep breaths I try to speak again.

"HorrendousHiccup72 just sent me a dragon! ME! A DRAGON JAMIE A DRAG-"

"SHUT IT! You mean THE HorrendousHiccup72 messaged you? Let me guess, you haven't even read it have you frosty?"

I stopped breathing when I realized I haven't even read it yet. Blushing I open up the dragon sucking up every word it had to offer.

_Hey this might sound creepy, but I've noticed how you have been kicking some ass in the tournament. We are both on different brackets and its highly unlikely we will cross paths in it, but I would like to be friends anyways. I was wondering if it would be possible for us to get to know each other through Skype and maybe play a round or two? Again I'm being really creepy, so sorry about that. _

I read it again and again not believing what it said. He wants to meet _me?_

"Yo earth to Jack! Can you tell me the juicy details?"

"H-he wants to Skype and meet me... and be my friend."

"What really? Jack this is so big for you! My baby boy grew up so fast... So when _is_ the wedding?'

Blushing again I tuck my legs to my chest and rest my head on my knees.

"Jamie, I don't even know if he's a thirty year old man or not, and you know miracles don't happen just like that...and I'm pretty sure he's not like _that._ I'm just lucky that he even noticed me... I mean I'm invisible to everyone else."

"Chill Jack I was just joking, and don't get down so easily. You have no idea if he's gay or not and you will find out everything soon enough! Now Sandy is demanding a rematch so if there is nothing else to say I'll take my leave."

"Thanks Jamie... Make sure you teach Sandy a lesson."

"Will do! Have fun at your date!"

Before I could retaliate Jamie dropped the call. It's not a date, or is it? Oh who am I kidding, he just wants to be friends and I'm trying to make this into a crappy one shot fairy tale. Looking in my mirror I frown at the reflection. I look even more dead than I did an hour ago when I dropped off Emma at school. I can't let HorrendousHiccup see me like this. I need to take a shower ASAP, but first I have to respond back to the dragon.

_Hello! You don't sound creepy at all, in fact I've been getting dragons saying that they want my babies so this is a relief! What time would you like to Skype? I'm from America and my time zone is Eastern. I'm looking forward to meeting you, and I hope you feel the same way! _

Sending the dragon I hit my head against my keyboard.

"Ugh I'm such an idiot..."

Looking down at my left arm, I flinch when I see the cuts. I haven't self harmed in a couple of months which I'm very proud of, but the cuts are sill visible. No one knows about my cutting since I've always wore my hoodie or a long sleeved shirt. I don't want people worrying about me, I am already a burden to everyone around me and this will just add on to the list. I've stopped anyways and I'm not suicidal, I'm just... lonely.

* * *

Walking home has always been a struggle for me. I was born with out a part of my left leg and I've been walking with a prosthetic ever since. Sometimes the prosthetic gets suck in things whether its some stick, leaf, rock, trash you name it. It also takes a lot of energy and effort since I'm not physically active ever. When I returned home I crashed on my bed kissing my pillow repeatedly. I need to learn how to drive soon... Then again my car will probably just get vandalized on the first day.

Taking off the prosthetic and letting the nub at the end have some air, I hop over to my computer chair and turn on my monitor. Everything is set up already so I can get started right away, but first I have to check the bracket and my dragons.

The bracket looks pretty nice so far. Some legendary players that I was worrying about are out of the game which is a relief, but is also really scary. I could look up legendary players moves easy, but if there are unknown players kicking ass this quickly there's going to be trouble. I'm already well known, so its even harder for me to beat people up when they've studied my attacks. Clicking off the bracket I check my dragons. Fishlegs finally sent me FrostLord88's analysis, which I wanted for obvious reasons. Astrid of course spammed me again, and Dagur is still trying to flirt with me. Wait a minute... FrostLord88 replied back.

I immediately click open the message reading it closely. After reading it I blush slightly, because he is so much nicer than I was expecting him to be. Good thing I'm trying to be friends with him.

_I'm in the Central European time zone, and I'm from Sweden. I'm six hours ahead of you, not that bad of a time gap. It depends on your schedule because mine is the usual high school schedule. My Skype name is the same as my username._

Leaning back in my chair, I hear my back crack all the stress from today. Jeez can I ever get a break? I mean you would think they would be nicer to a guy who doesn't have a full leg, but nooooo that's not how life works. I hear a dragon roar and I jump up quick. I'll never get used to their notification system... FrostLord88 responded already?

_Oh cool so you're in high school too? Well call me stupid, but I skipped my first day of school hehehe... So really I'm free all day so you can pick the time. My Skype name is JackFrost420. Great name all the way from middle school I know. _

Okay JackFrost420 is kinda bad, but HorrendousHiccup72 isn't the best either like I said before. Typing up my response and sending it quickly, I jump up only to be brought down to the floor. Sometimes you do forget really important things like your missing leg. Crawling over to my door not caring about my prosthetic, I open it up finding my dad at the door.

"Oh hi dad... great to see you here. Now if you're wondering why I'm crawling I can expla-"

"Hiccup, I don't really want to know. When you are ready doing... whatever you are doing we need to have a talk."

"Um okay dad. I just need to go to the bathroom and I'll be with you."

Seeing him walk down the stairs gives me even more things to think about. What does he want to talk about? Did I do something? Maybe he found out about my school problems? Or maybe, just maybe he wants to fix things. Whatever it is I can't let him waiting, and I can't let him down again.

* * *

**SO we finally have the third chapter! I'm trying to have these longer, but I tend to procrastinate... I'm so glad that all of you are liking my story so far!**

**Any crazy ideas for the next chapter? I'm open to everything and when I say everything I do mean EVERYTHING :3 Till next time!**

**kitty.0 - So you do find out that he never did read xD**

**Natalie - Thanks for being my first review!**

**Nano Code - I am still going! Thanks!**


End file.
